The present disclosure relates generally to image projection systems, and more 13 specifically, to projector type indicator signs.
Passengers on aircrafts are able to view illuminated signs throughout the cabin. These warning and indicator signs include seat belt signs, attendant signs, and non-smoking signs. As the needs of the airlines change more indicators will become useful. In today's environment these signs are fixed and require a dedicated space for each indicator where each indicator has a dedicated light bulb consuming both space and electric power. As these light bulbs are used over time they will begin to fail requiring replacement. As the number of signs increase, the number of light bulbs, required space, and maintenance will increase.